All For the Ones I Love
by mynextlife
Summary: His searching for two years finally paid off.  Now they just needed to make sure they could stay together.


Draco entered the flat and almost immediately wanted to leave again. Unfortunately, that would only make things worse. He hung up his coat and placed his bag by the door. Absentmindedly rubbing his still bruised and sore arm, he headed to where the loud music was playing. Draco had learned over the past year and a half that the louder the music, the drunker Seth was going to be. Judging by the volume, Seth seemed to be pretty drunk.

Stepping in to the living room, Draco had to shout over the music. "Seth, I'm home. Did you get my message?" "Draco, love. Where have you been? I've been worried." The slurring of the words also confirmed that Seth was very drunk. "I called and left a message. John had car trouble and they asked me to stay until he showed. At least I get overtime." "Oh good, more money. Where is it?" Seth held out his hand. "Seth, I don't get paid until Friday. I don't have the money."

Seth's face instantly morphed into anger and he stood to confront Draco. "Why are you lying to me? Where is the money?" Before Draco could answer, he was hit in the face. He could feel the blood dripping out of his nose. "I don't have the money. They will be adding it to my regular paycheck on Friday." Draco was hit again and staggered back. Now he was sure he was going to be sporting a black eye. "You are a lying piece of shit. I want the money." This time Seth hit Draco in the ribs and he went down. Draco curled into a ball to protect himself, but Seth began kicking him. All Draco could do was pray that it would soon be over. One last kick to the head and Draco lost consciousness.

Harry was nervously pacing outside of Draco's room at St. Mungos. He had been called to a flat in Muggle London about an hour ago. When he arrived he could hear lots of yelling. As he entered the flat he could see Healers from St. Mungos preparing to leave with someone. At first glance all Harry could see was a head covered in blood soaked bandages. As they moved the body towards the door to leave, Harry noticed the unmistakable blonde hair. Just as they passed Harry, the one good eye opened slightly and a gray, unfocused eye could be seen. Harry couldn't believe that he had found Draco after two years of searching.

The yelling brought Harry back to the present. He caught bits of it, but most was slurred from obvious drinking. The Auror informed Harry that they had been called here when powerful magic was detected. They arrived to find Draco bloody and unconscious and the other man stupefied. The man was a Muggle. Harry was to obliviate his memory about the magic and modify it so that he thought someone had heard him abusing Draco and called the cops. He wondered if it would really matter given the state of inebriation the man was in. Harry did his job as an Obliviator and then went to the hospital to check on Draco.

Finally the Healer came out. "Mr. Potter, you can go see Mr. Malfoy. He will be in a healing coma for a few days. We want some of the swelling in his brain to go down." Harry nodded his thanks and then went in. Draco looked so pale and the bandages around his head were lightly stained pink. Harry sat in the chair next to Draco's bed. "What happened love?" Harry sat through the night praying that Draco would be okay.

He remembered the last time he had seen Draco was just before the final battle. They had been sitting in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place talking about Draco's mother. Snape had brought Draco over about a month before when his father had tortured his mother to death. That just sealed the deal that he did not want to live like that and that Voldemort's cause was crazy. He just wasn't sure how to get out.

Harry had been the only one civil to Draco. Because he had been on the Tower, he knew that Draco had been pressured to do the mission for Voldemort or he and his mother would have been killed. He had forgiven Draco a while ago. As they sat talking at the table, Harry realized that he was desperately attracted to Draco. He wanted to ask Draco out after the war, hoping that they could have a relationship.

Unfortunately, Harry had fallen into a coma after the final battle. He hadn't been hit with any spells, but he was magically drained. He was out for three months. When he finally woke it was still another month before he could leave St. Mungos. His body needed physical therapy to regain the muscles he had lost in the coma.

Once out he began to search for Draco. He had been told that Draco had been put on trial, but instead of serving time, the Ministry had taken his fortune, snapped his wand and sent him to the Muggle world. Because Draco couldn't use magic, Harry was unable to trace his magical signature. He had been spending time looking for Draco the past two years while training to be an Obliviator.

Harry looked at Draco's battered body. "Please be alright, love. I can't lose you now that I have finally found you." Harry grasped Draco's hand and held on tight. Finally relaxing knowing that Draco was alive, Harry succumbed to sleep.

Draco was slowly making his way toward consciousness. He was aware of someone squeezing his hand, but was unable to squeeze back. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. He tried to move his head, but pain shot through his skull. Finally he rasped out, "Seth." The hand holding his tightened. "No Draco, its Harry." Draco thought he was hearing things. Why would Harry be here? Trying again he asked, "Seth?" He could hear the person next to him sigh. "No Draco we had to take you away from Seth. You are in St. Mungos. Do you remember what happened?"

Draco was confused. Why was he in St. Mungos? He wasn't allowed in the Wizarding world. "I'm not allowed to be here." The person next to him gave a small chuckle and Draco gasped as he recognized it. "Harry?" "Yes, I'm here. I've been so worried about you." Draco thought it was odd that Harry would be here. He remembered that after the war Harry had been in a coma. He hadn't heard anything else since he was forced into the Muggle world. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

Harry sighed. He figured that this was going to be a long conversation. "The Aurors were called to your flat. You had used a powerful wandless Stupefy on Seth. I'm guessing that he was beating you and your magic tried to protect you. I work as an Obliviator and was called in to obliviate Seth and modify his memory. You were brought here. Do you remember anything?"

Draco tried to think about what happened with Seth. Judging by the amount of pain he was in and the bandages covering his head, Seth must have really beaten him this time. He recalled coming home from work and Seth being angry about not having the extra money he earned. The rest is fuzzy, although he does remember being hit and falling to the ground. Giving a shuddering breath, he replied, "I remember bits and pieces. Will I have to go back there?"

Harry wondered if Draco would want to come home with him. He knew that Draco would be in the hospital for a bit longer, but he could continue his recovery at Harry's. "No, you don't have to go back. You can come and stay with me when you are released from the hospital." Before Draco could answer, a Healer came into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad that you are awake. Are you in any pain?" Nodding, Draco answered, "Yes, my head and my leg are throbbing. Why can't I see anything?" The Healer began waving his wand over Draco before he gave him an answer.

"Mr. Malfoy, when you were brought in here you were in pretty bad shape. Not only were you suffering from your recent injuries, but it appeared that you had past injures that had not healed properly. You came in with a broken leg, arm and several ribs. It appeared that you had several cracked ribs from a previous injury and a previous broken arm that had not healed correctly." Draco wasn't surprised that the previous injuries hadn't healed properly. Seth had taken him out of the hospital before the doctors could finish helping him. They had offered to help him if he wanted to leave Seth, but he was taken home before he could ask.

"I figured as much. I wasn't allowed enough time to heal. What is wrong with my head?" Draco could hear Harry and the Healer let out sighs, indicating that this was going to be difficult. "Most of the damage was to you head. It appears that you were kicked repeatedly to the left side of your head. We got the swelling of your brain down and the bleeding has stopped. My biggest concern is your eye and your ear. Your ear drum ruptured and we were unable to fix it. You are going to be deaf in your left ear. Your eye was in pretty bad shape. We will have to wait and take the bandages off to see the extent of the damages. I want to leave them on for now and we can remove them tomorrow."

Draco just nodded. What was he going to do now? He couldn't hear in his left ear and he might be blind in the left eye. The Healer pressed a vial into Draco's hands explaining that it would help with the pain and put him back to sleep. He drank the potion and then turned to Harry. "Will you be here when I wake up?" "Yes. Now please get some rest," Harry replied. Draco didn't reply as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day Draco woke to Harry talking quietly. "I'm so sorry. I wish I had found you earlier. I wish I had told you how I felt. I wish for so many things to be different." Draco wasn't sure what he was talking about. Groggily he said, "Harry, is that you?" Draco could feel his hand being squeezed and was able to give a squeeze back. "Draco, how do you feel? Are you in any pain?" Draco thought a moment. "My head still hurts, but the rest of my body is just a dull ache." "I'm going to get the Healer so that you can have something for the pain."

Draco could hear Harry return with another person in tow. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter says that your head still is in pain, but the rest of your body is better?" "Yes, the pain in my head seems to be all on my left side. I'm sure it is just from the injuries." Draco tried to lift his hand to touch his head, but found that he was tied to the bed. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but when you were out, you were having nightmares and were moving your arms and legs too much. We had to restrain you so that you wouldn't cause anymore damage to yourself. I will remove the restraints."

With the restraints gone, Draco was able to touch his face. He could tell that his lip was still swollen, but his nose seemed to be fine. He reached further and encountered the bandage that went all around the top of his head. It covered both his eyes and ears. That probably accounted for why everything always sounded muffled, that and he couldn't hear out of his left ear. "Will I be getting the bandages off soon?" "Yes, this afternoon I have a hearing and vision specialist coming to check you out. We will remove them then. I'm very pleased that the swelling of your head has gone down and that your leg and ribs are healing nicely. You will have to have some physical therapy when your leg has healed so that you can gain full use of it again."

Draco just nodded as he thought about everything. At least he was rid of Seth, although he wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He had very little money, which Seth had probably taken by now, and no home. "Here is a pain potion, but without a sleeping aid. I want you to try and fall asleep without it if you feel tired. I will come and check on you later. Mr. Potter, let me know if he needs anything." Draco could hear the chair scrape the floor as Harry got up and said good bye to the Healer.

"Harry, why are you here?" Harry knew he couldn't avoid the question any longer. "Draco, I've been looking for you for two years, ever since I got out of the hospital. It was just luck that I was the Obliviator called to your apartment. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you sooner."

"It's alright Harry. I'm not mad at you. I know that you were in a coma and I knew that you would have spoken for me if you could. I also knew that Weasley and Granger weren't going to say anything. Luna visited a couple of times and said that she was going to try to say something, but she never made it." Harry closed his eyes at the mention of Luna.

After the war, Luna and Blaise married and a year later they had a son, Liam. Unfortunately, about eight months ago, Luna and Blaise died in a car crash. Harry and Pansy were now Liam's guardians. Harry realized that he would have to explain about Pansy as well. Not that there was much to explain. Harry had visited her after he was out of the hospital and asked if she had seen Draco. She had been living in a rundown apartment, barely making ends meet. The Ministry had taken the Parkinson fortune, but Pansy was still allowed her wand. They struck up a friendship and then Harry asked her to move in with him. He couldn't bear to see her living like that and she eventually agreed. They were good friends and nothing more.

Draco noticed that Harry seemed to be in deep thought. "Harry, are you alright?" Sighing Harry opened his eyes trying to figure out how to tell Draco that he best friend was dead. Harry decided that honesty was always the best way to go. He explained to Draco about Luna being barred from attending his trial and no one would listen to what she had to say. He told of Blaise and Luna's wedding, surprising Draco. Harry explained that they had been seeing each other secretly so to protect both of them. He told Draco about Liam and about Pansy living with him. He seemed happy that Pansy was alright. Harry had tears in his eyes as he told of Luna and Blaise's death. He was sure if Draco could he would be crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I know he was your best friend. I regret that I couldn't find you sooner. I feel as though everything is my fault." "Harry, don't be ridiculous. This is in no way your fault. You could not have prevented your body from shutting down like that and the Ministry was out to get me no matter what. What about Liam?" Harry knew what Draco was saying was true, but he still felt incredibly guilty. "He lives with Pansy and I. We are his guardians. He looks like Blaise, but seems to have Luna's personality. He pretty much runs the house as he has Pansy and I wrapped around his fingers." Harry chuckled at the thought. He and Pansy were always exhausted at the end of the day after looking after Liam.

Draco was happy that there was a bright side for Harry. He knew that Harry would be a brilliant father and that Pansy was lucky to be there as well. He wondered if there was something going on between the two. He always thought that Harry was gay, but was never quite sure. That was one of the reasons that Draco never confessed his feelings for him. The other reason was that they were in a war. "Harry, are you and Pansy together?" he asked not sure he wanted to know the answer. Harry just laughed. "No, we are not. Pansy is wonderful and I'm sure that if I didn't prefer men, I might want to pursue her. Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

Draco's heart nearly stopped, realizing that he was too late. He tried to steady his voice so that he could find out with whom. "Really? Well, if you hadn't told me you were gay, I would have guessed that you were married to Ginny Weasley. Who are you married to then?" Draco ignored the tightening around his heart. He may have lived with Seth for two years, and while Seth claimed he loved Draco, Draco certainly never loved Seth. He was just the best option at the time. Actually, Draco suffered many beatings because he would never say that he loved Seth.

"I'm not married to anyone. This person doesn't know that I love them." Harry then squeezed Draco hand before he said very softly, "I haven't been able to tell him for three years. He went missing." Draco's whole body went still and he was sure that he had stopped breathing. Finally he choked out, "Why didn't you say anything before?" Draco was sure that Harry was blushing as red as a tomato and fidgeting. "Well, I didn't think that you were interested and I didn't really think that I was going to live through the war." Harry couldn't believe that he had just admitted all of that. Draco reached for Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I feel the same about you, Harry."

Before Harry could reply, three Healers entered the room. "Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling? Do you have any pain?" "No, my head just has a dull ache, but nothing else hurts. Am I going to get all these bandages off?" he asked hopefully. He really wanted to get the bandages off and get on with the rest of his healing. Hopefully he would be able to leave the hospital soon. He was glad that Harry was willing to take him in since he had nowhere else to go. He was also anxious to see Pansy. She and Blaise were his best friends and he had missed them both while he was exiled.

He heard the Healers shift closer before answering. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to remove the bandages, but keep your eyes closed until they are all off." Draco nodded his head and then felt the Healer begin to remove the bandages. He knew they were all off when he heard a small gasp come from Harry, who had been holding his hand the whole time. "Alright, you may slowly open your eyes. Let us know if you feel any pain."

Draco slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was fuzzy and out of focus, probably from having been bandaged for so long. He turned his head to Harry to see if he could see him. His right eye came into focus and he could see Harry staring at him with wide green eyes and concern written all over his face. However, his left eye remained unfocused. Looking at Harry he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Harry, where are your glasses?"

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze. "Mr. Malfoy, can you see out of your left eye? Does your right eye appear to be fine?" Draco closed his left eye and could see Harry's smiling face perfectly. He then closed his right eye and everything went grey. He couldn't really see anything, even outlines. He knew where Harry should be, but he couldn't see him at all with his left eye. "My right eye seems fine, nothing wrong that I can sense. I can't see anything with my left eye. Everything is grey and fuzzy; like film on a dirty window. I know where you all are, but when I look, I can't see you. Will it always be like this or is there something that can be done?"

Harry gave Draco's hand squeeze for comfort wishing, again, that he had found Draco sooner and then none of this would have happened. One of the Healers answered Draco. "While you are in here with you leg recovering, we are going to run more tests and see if we can restore some of your sight. I don't think that you will regain all of it, but we will do the best we can. You may end up wearing glasses." Draco just nodded. He figured that that was better than not being able to see at all.

The next week went by with Draco's leg healing and then doing physical therapy to regain his muscle. Harry needed to return to work, but would stop by in the evening. Harry explained that Pansy had set everything up for him at their house so that Draco could continue to recover. Draco was a little nervous about seeing Pansy again after so long, but also excited. He also couldn't wait to meet Liam. Harry explained that there were pictures from school about the house that had Draco in them so Liam had an idea of who he was.

Harry came to get Draco the day he could leave the hospital. His leg was still a little stiff, so he walked with a cane for the time being. He was required to continue his exercises at home and was to come back in two weeks for a checkup. The Healers had continued with trying to fix his eye, but it appeared that he was going to have very little sight out of it and would require glasses. Harry brought Draco some clothes that he explained Pansy had picked out, claiming that Harry had no fashion sense and that Draco wouldn't want to be seen in Harry's clothes. Harry didn't think that they would fit him anyway, since Draco was slightly shorter and had a more slender build. Draco couldn't have really cared about the clothes since being exiled for so long with virtually no money had given him a better perspective on things.

Heading to the hospital floo, Harry hoped that he wouldn't injure Draco any further with his awkward flooing skills. Harry had never managed to exit the floo gracefully, but he thought that there could be a first time for everything. Holding Draco against him, Harry stated their destination and vanished in the green flames. Harry managed to not take Draco down with him when they exited the fireplace, but mostly because Pansy was there waiting for them. She knew what happened when Harry travelled by floo so thought it would be best if she waited nearby. When he came out of the fireplace, Draco was immediately engulfed in a fierce hug from Pansy. "Oh, Draco. I've missed you terribly. I'm so glad that Harry finally found you." Draco patted her back as she sobbed into his chest.

Harry gently pried Pansy away from Draco and made them sit on the couch. "I've missed you too, Pansy. I'm glad that Harry was able to find us both. How have you been?" Through his good eye, Draco could see that Pansy looked the same, just slightly older. She was still beautiful and had that spark in her eyes that he had missed. He was truly saddened that it would never work out for them. He loved her dearly, but when he knew that he was gay, he couldn't pretend to be anything other than a friend. They had discussed this at length back at school and came away closer than they had before.

Before Pansy could go into detail about her life, Draco heard small feet padding into the room. "Daddy, daddy, daddy" was heard as a small child made his way into Draco's line of sight. His heart constricted as he looked at Blaise's face with Luna's deep blue eyes. Harry scooped up the boy and set him on his lap. "Liam, have you been good for Mommy?" Harry tickled his stomach and Liam giggled. He turned in Harry's lap and stared intently at Draco. Liam reached out to Draco, trying to crawl over to him. Draco took him and they stared at each other for several minutes. Liam finally looked away and grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair to examine. Draco winced, but let him look.

Harry and Pansy chuckled and then she tried to loosen his grip. "Liam, gentle. This is Uncle Draco. Remember the picture?" Pansy pointed to a picture on the mantle of Pansy, Blaise and himself at school. "Day, day, day" Liam squealed and clapped his hands. The three of them laughed. "I guess that is going to be your new name. Why don't I put Liam down for a nap and you can show Draco his room," Harry suggested. "Great idea, Harry. Draco, your room is on the first floor. I wasn't sure how well you would be walking just yet, so I thought it might be easier. All of our rooms are on the second floor. I can show you later. I also made Harry buy you clothes and other essentials, since he said that you came to the hospital with nothing."

Draco followed Pansy down the hall to his room. Once there, he sat in the chair by the window to rest. It still took a lot out of him to walk. "Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked. "I'm just tired. I'm so happy that you are happy and I really have missed you. I think that motherhood agrees with you." Pansy just blushed. "I'm just glad that Harry found you. I was worried sick when you were left in the Muggle world. I'm sorry that I didn't come looking for you, but I wasn't sure where to even begin. I was so surprised to see Harry when he came asking me if I had seen you. Are you going to tell him how you feel? You do still feel for him, right?"

Pansy was surprised to see Draco blush. "Actually, we talked about that at the hospital. He said that he felt the same about me. Did you know that?" Pansy just smiled brightly at him. "I knew. He never said anything to me, but it was obvious when he would spend every spare minute he had looking for you. I barely saw him when he went through his training, except for dinner, since he would leave right after training and look somewhere where it was thought you had been. Then when he was finished training and working full time, he would always leave work and go look. Even the weekends were consumed looking for you. He didn't slow down until we got Liam."

Draco nodded his head in sadness of everything. The past two years had been difficult, to say the least. He was, however, proud of the fact that he had been able to get a job and an apartment to support himself and, eventually, Seth.

Pansy noticed him shudder as he appeared to be remembering something. "Do you want to talk about what happened? Harry gave me a very scaled down version. I think that he was afraid that I might go hunt down and maim the person that did this to you." Draco chuckled at the thought. Sighing, he decided he might as well tell someone. He hadn't been ready to tell Harry and, thankfully, Harry had never asked. He probably didn't need to since he was called to the scene. He could see for himself what Seth was like and how he had been living.

"I was able to find a job pretty quickly when I was exiled. I had decided that I was going to show the Ministry that I wasn't going to be defeated. I lived in a shelter for three months and saved enough to rent a very small and shabby looking apartment. I worked for a shipping company during the graveyard shift loading boxes on the trucks, nothing to mentally taxing, but very labor intensive. I met Seth on one of my nights off when I went to a bar with some friends. We hit it off well enough and he asked me out. He moved in with me three months later and the abuse started almost immediately. He would always come home drunk complaining about his job or why he was fired from it. He had a bad temper and I was never surprised that he couldn't keep a job." Draco closed his eyes remembering some of the nights he would come home drunk and in a rage and then taking it out on Draco. It was mostly physical abuse, but occasionally it was sexual abuse.

Taking another shuddering breath he continued. "Anyway, I didn't have anywhere else to go, so he just stayed and it got worse. Pretty soon, he just stopped trying to find work and we lived off what I had, which wasn't very much. He would drink most nights I worked and then sleep with me during the day. I had had several trips to the Muggle hospital, but was never allowed to stay long enough to heal properly. This last time, I came home late because someone from the next shift was having car trouble. It works out nice for me since I would get extra pay for staying later, but Seth demanded to have the money the minute I came home. I explained that it was going to be added to my paycheck, but he didn't seem to believe me. The last thing I remember was falling to the floor as he continued to hit me. I work up later at St. Mungos with Harry sitting next to me."

Draco stopped there thinking that Harry had told Pansy the rest. "I'm sorry Draco. I should have tried to find you as soon as I could. I know that Harry blames himself for all of this. I try to tell him otherwise, but he doesn't seem to listen to me." Draco and Pansy chuckled at that. Harry was very stubborn about his feelings about his role in the war and its outcome. "I know. I woke several times to him apologizing for everything. He even apologized for Luna and Blaise's death, something that I know he had no control over."

Pansy saddened at the mention of Blaise and Luna. She missed him terribly, as well as Luna. They had become extremely close, almost like sisters. Her only comfort from their death had been that she and Harry would be able to take care of Liam. "Well, hopefully now that you are here, he can find some healing for himself. I love him dearly, but there is only so much I can do." Draco nodded, understanding that she expected him to work on Harry.

Draco settled in and went to take a shower. Pansy left and went to the kitchen to see Harry reading the paper. She never understood why he would read the _Daily Prophet_, since it was full of useless information, but he read it every day. Actually, she mostly caught him laughing at it. Maybe it was his way of easing the tension in his life. She usually found most of the stories extremely funny as well.

Pansy got a cup of tea and sat at the table with him. She chuckled to herself at the silliness of their situation: two unattached people, living in domestic bliss. It was too bad that he was gay and in love with Draco. She thought that they would make a wonderful couple. He finally looked up at her and smiled. "Is he all settled in?" She nodded and explained that he was taking a shower.

Pansy looked at the time and, realizing that it was early afternoon, she excused herself to get ready for work. Pansy worked at a nearby Muggle restaurant. Harry was surprised to find her working in the Muggle world, but she explained that nobody in the Wizarding world would hire her.

Now that he had Draco and Pansy safe, Harry wondered if he might make their situations better. Unfortunately, the people that would be most helpful in the Ministry weren't speaking to him anymore. Fortunately for him, no one knew that Pansy lived with him since she didn't use her magic anymore and no one could trace her if they wanted to find her. The Ministry knew that she and Harry had custody of Liam, but they were under the impression that Harry lived alone.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Pansy returned. "I'm off to work. I checked in on Draco and he was asleep. Be sure to wake him so that he will eat something. He looks rail thin and I don't like it. I will see you when I get home." She came and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and watched her go. Harry had also thought that it was too bad that he was gay and in love with someone else. Pansy was a wonderful and caring woman. She was also a fantastic mother. Harry took the rest of his tea to the sitting room and read a book, enjoying the peace that came while Liam was taking a nap.

An hour of reading and Liam finally made his presence known. Harry could hear him talking through the monitor that they had. It was funny that they had fully adopted a Muggle lifestyle at home. Granted, the house was covered in wards and was connected to the floo, but Pansy and Harry never used magic at home. Harry only used it at work, but he was sure that Pansy never used it for anything. He was sure that she was afraid that she might be tracked and then removed from him and Liam.

Harry headed upstairs to get Liam. "Daddy, daddy, daddy" he said while bouncing in his crib. He was such a bright and curious boy. Harry was sure that he was going to be showing magical talent soon. "Liam, baby, did you have good nap? Let's get you changed and then we can play." Liam gave him a big toothy grin.

The two of them had been playing when Harry noticed that he needed to wake Draco and get dinner started. "How about we get Draco up and then eat. Would you like to play with Uncle Draco?" "Day, day, day" was Liam's reply. Harry took that as a yes. They headed down stairs, but Draco was not in his room. Harry panicked slightly until he heard some noises from the kitchen. He put Liam down and held his hand to help him walk. They entered to find Draco looking through the cupboards.

"The cups are on the shelf next to the sink." Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at Harry's voice. "You scared me. I was just trying to get some tea. Or better yet, coffee. Do you two drink coffee?" Harry made a face at the thought of coffee. "No coffee here. I don't particularly like the taste and Pansy is around it at work and doesn't drink it at home. We do have tea." He gestured to the pot on the stove. "I guess it will have to do." Draco found a mug and then poured some tea. He sat at the table, still looking exhausted.

Harry guided Liam to the corner where they had placed a few toys to distract him while they were working in the kitchen. "I can't believe that you read this rubbish," Draco mentioned and gestured to the _Daily Prophet_. Harry chuckled. "I just read it for entertainment mostly. Although, it gives me a general sense on how things are going. I'm not sure if you noticed, but this house is in a Muggle neighborhood. Pansy and I do everything at home without magic. She works at a Muggle restaurant in the evenings. I only use magic when I'm at work. The house is covered in very powerful wards and is connected to the floo, but no other magic." Draco was slightly surprised that Pansy had adapted to such a way of life, but not surprised about Harry.

Draco thought it was interesting that he and Pansy, who were so entrenched in magic before the war, were so comfortable without it now. "I didn't notice the neighborhood. It doesn't bother me. I have been living without magic for a while now. You saw where I lived. I managed in the end." Harry nodded and suppressed a shudder at how he felt about the way Draco had been living. The apartment was very shabby and rundown. It seemed tidy, but still dirty from years of neglect.

"About your apartment and job. Do you need to return to get anything or talk to your employer? I don't want you to have to quit your job if you didn't want to. We originally contacted them to let them know that you had been taken to the hospital, but that you would get in contact with them later. They seemed understanding. As for the apartment, all they know is that you were taken away and we left Seth there."

Draco had enjoyed his job, but didn't think he would be able to continue since he couldn't hear in his left ear and his sight was not restored. He didn't need anything from his apartment and he never wanted to see Seth again. "I'm not sure I would be able to continue with my job, but I will call them. I did enjoy the work and the people. As for the apartment, I would rather not go back. I certainly don't ever want to see Seth again. I'm sure that he will just be thrown out when I don't pay the rent and that he has already spent any money I had left there." Draco rubbed his eyes. His life seemed so tiring some of the time. Well, mostly dealing with Seth had made it tiring. Draco wondered again why he had stuck with him for so long.

Draco could see that he was lonely when Seth first came into his life. In the beginning Seth was fun to be around and always made Draco laugh. The sex was alright, but didn't rock his world. He would have liked to leave or have Seth leave, but he was just making ends meet and didn't think that he would be able to afford to move. He didn't think that Seth would ever leave. Plus, Seth would have just beat Draco if he suggested it. So, Draco suffered through it, hoping that one day things would turn his way.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when Liam pulled on his leg. "Day, day, day." "Hello, little man. What have you got there?" Draco asked. "Dagon," Liam answered and handed Draco his stuffed Dragon. It was apparently his favorite toy, since it looked worn and an eye was missing. "Where did you get that?" he asked. Liam giggled and pointed to Harry, "Daddy!" Harry smiled at Liam while he was finishing up with dinner. Draco smiled at Liam. "You have a wonderful daddy." Harry blushed and smiled at Draco.

"Does he know about Luna and Blaise?" Draco asked. "Pansy and I show him pictures, but he doesn't really understand who they are. Pansy and I weren't going to have him call us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' since we thought that might confuse him, but a few people we would run into always assumed that we were his parents and call us that. I think that is where he picked it up. It's hard to explain that he has another set of parents. Hopefully he will understand one day."

Harry and Pansy had tried to get him to call them Uncle and Aunt, but so many people they ran into on the streets while walking with Liam just assumed that they were his biological parents that they went along with it. "I would like to visit where they are buried sometime, if that is alright with you." Harry was startled by Draco's comment. He had gone a couple of times alone, but it was always so hard. Harry wasn't sure if Pansy went. "I would be glad to take you whenever you would like. I have only been a couple of times. I'm not sure about Pansy."

Harry finished with the pasta he was making for dinner and set a plate down for Draco and himself. He placed a plate of cut fruit on the table as well and handed Liam some of it along with his own small bowl of noodles. They settled into dinner quietly with Liam occasionally making noises or talking to Harry and Draco. When they were finished, they headed to the living room. "Just have a seat while I clean up. Would you like some tea?" Draco shook his head. "I don't really like the stuff anymore. Would you and Pansy be opposed to having coffee in the house? I wouldn't mind getting a coffee maker," Draco offered. Harry shook his head. "It would be fine, but I already have one. I will have to dig it out of the pantry."

Harry left Draco in the living room with Liam while he cleaned up in the kitchen. As Draco watched Liam, he wondered what was going to become of him. He would love to stay here with Harry and Pansy. He would also like to start a relationship with Harry. He would need to call his work tomorrow and explain that he wouldn't be able to come back. He hoped that he would be able to find something nearby so that he didn't have to live off Harry forever. "Day, day, day" Liam was calling to Draco. "Yes little man?" Liam toddled over and handed him some blocks. "We will have to build here on the table. I can't sit on the floor right now." Liam looked to understand as he went to get more blocks and line them up on the table. Harry returned from the kitchen and nearly cried at how Draco was playing with Liam.

Harry had been thinking in the kitchen about him and Draco. While they both had confessed having feelings for each other, Harry was reluctant to do anything just yet. He wanted Draco to get better and back on his feet. He honestly didn't care if he found another job or not, since Harry had enough money to take care of all of them. He had offered to take care of Pansy, but she nearly slapped him when he suggested it. He had reluctantly agreed to let her buy food, but he flat out refused to take any rent.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Liam squealed and the tower of blocks he had been building came crashing down. Harry chuckled and Draco looked over at him and smiled. "He likes to build and then watch them come crashing down. Pansy and I think it is hysterical." Draco just chuckled since he thought it was funny as well. Harry scooped up Liam and his stuffed dragon. "I'm going to give him a bath and then put him to bed. Will you be heading to bed soon? If not I will come back down and sit with you." "I think I will wait for you then," Draco answered. Harry smiled and then headed up the stairs.

Draco sat and thought about what to do to get Harry. He decided that he was just going to have to show Harry what he wanted, feeling Harry might be hesitant since he was still recovering. While Draco didn't want to jump in bed with him just yet, they could do other things. Draco sat and looked around the sitting room while he waited for Harry.

There were several pictures of Blaise and Luna before the wedding and then some with Liam. There were also several pictures of Blaise, Draco and Pansy from school. Draco smiled at how young and happy they all looked. There were also several pictures of Liam and Harry, Pansy and Liam. Draco noticed a lack of pictures of any of the Weasleys or Granger. He wondered what had happened that Harry had no contact with them anymore.

Draco startled when he heard Harry's voice in the sitting room, but he was talking to Liam. Draco sat and listened as Harry talked to Liam while he changed him and Liam babbled back. Draco's heart melted when Harry began reading a story and then when he sang a song just before he heard the door close. He turned his head so that Harry was in his line of sight when he came down the stairs. "I didn't realize that you had a wonderful singing voice." Harry blushed and realized that he must have left the monitor on. "Yes, well, at least Liam doesn't seem to mind. I didn't realize I had a wider audience."

Draco motioned for Harry to sit next to him. He wrapped a blanket over them and curled up to Harry. "Is this okay?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders. "How are you feeling? Is your leg getting better? How is your sight?" Harry wanted to make sure that Draco wasn't over taxing himself. "My leg gets a bit stiff and sore, but it helps to keep moving. Maybe I will take a short walk around the neighborhood tomorrow. My eye feels the same. I will be able to get glasses when I go back in two weeks, so hopefully those will help somewhat." Harry nodded. He really didn't envy Draco having to get glasses. He had been more than happy to get rid of his.

Draco snuggled in closer and grabbed Harry's hand under the blanket. "I just want you to know that I would like to do things with you, if you are still interested in being with me. I realize that I am still recovering, but I enjoy sitting here with you and being cozy." Harry turned to Draco. "I think that I can handle that. I just wasn't sure what you were ready for. I didn't want to do anything so close to you being removed from Seth. Were you in love with him?"

Draco stared out the window for a moment. He probably should explain some things to Harry. "No, I was never in love with Seth. When we started dating, I was just lonely. In the beginning he was fun and made me laugh and I enjoyed his company. Things went downhill when he moved in with me. It was funny, but I don't recall actually inviting him to live with me. I think that he thought he was entitled to it once we started sleeping together." Draco's brow furrowed as he remembered Seth just staying one day after he spent the night and then he never left.

Harry kissed Draco's temple. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I'm just glad that I found you. You can stay as long as you like. I will make the same offer to you that I did to Pansy. You can stay and I don't need any money. I have more than enough from my parents to last several lifetimes. I work just to have something to do. I do enjoy being an Obliviator, but I don't need the money. Pansy agreed to stay, but she buys food." Draco thought a minute about it. "Well, if you don't mind me here, I would love to stay. Right now, I'm not sure what my options are in terms of a job, but I would like to work. I guess that I will have to see how my recovery goes." Harry nodded and placed another kiss to Draco's temple. The two snuggled closer and finally drifted off to sleep together.

Pansy came home and found them curled up on the sofa, her heart melting at how peaceful they looked. She didn't think that she had ever seen Harry looking so calm in his sleep. He would occasionally have nightmares and she would come and wake him during the night. She would get him to calm down and then lay down with him so he would fall asleep. She would watch him sleeping, but he still always looked worried. He would always wake the next morning embarrassed that she was in bed with him and apologize for keeping her up. She would just brush it off, since she honestly hadn't minded in the least. It was the least she could do since he had been so kind and generous to her. She hoped that Draco would be able to bring him peace in his sleep.

She didn't think that sleeping on the couch would be great for Draco's leg so she reluctantly woke them. "Harry, wake up. You need to get Draco into bed. This can't be good for his leg." Harry opened sleepy green eyes and blushed knowing he was curled up with Draco. "Pansy, did you just get home? How was work?" Harry asked as he tried to remove himself from Draco's grip. Pansy just smiled at him. "I came home to find my two favorite men asleep, cutely curled up on the couch. Work was fine." Harry smiled at her comment. "I'm not cute," was the sleepy reply from Draco. Pansy and Harry chuckled. Harry was able to pick up Draco and then carried him to his bed. He leaned down and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I think that you are cute." All Harry got was something unintelligible as a response.

Harry left Draco's room and went to the kitchen to get some water. Pansy was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. "So, what happened while I was gone?" she smirked at Harry. While Harry had never told her of his feelings for Draco, he figured she would need to be extremely stupid not to see that was the reason why he went looking for him. "Nothing happened. We ate dinner, I gave Liam a bath and put him to bed, and then Draco and I sat on the couch and talked. We obviously fell asleep at some point and then you know the rest." Harry smiled innocently at her and she just laughed.

"Well, I'm just glad that you have each other. I see that you brought the coffee maker out. I take it that Draco has become addicted to the stuff." Harry laughed. "Yes, he said that he had developed at taste for it. I would guess it would be because he had to work over night and needed the caffeine rush." They chatted a few more minutes and then went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Draco woke to Harry and Liam chatting in the kitchen. He took a shower and then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Harry was sitting at the table trying to get Liam to eat some more cereal. "Day, day, day" Liam called out when he saw Draco. Harry decided that he should abandon the attempt to get Liam to eat more now that Draco was here and had taken all his attention. "Would you like some breakfast? I made scrambled eggs and bacon. I also started a pot of coffee for you." Draco nodded and Harry brought over a plate of food and a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. I think that I was having caffeine withdrawals. Is Pansy up?" Harry had begun to clean up breakfast. "No, she won't be up until closer to lunch. Usually when she works, she sleeps during the day. Well, only when I'm home. During the week she watches Liam during the day, so she must nap when he does. I go into work fairly early so that I can come home and watch Liam while Pansy goes to work. She doesn't work every day, but that is the routine that we have settled into."

Pansy finally made it downstairs just before lunch and found the boys all playing in the sitting room with the blocks. Each had built a tower and now Liam was about to knock them all over. She chuckled when Liam laughed as they each fell. "You boys just like destroying things." Draco and Harry turned and gave her big grins indicating that they did enjoy doing just that.

After lunch, the three of them took Liam on a walk to the nearby park. The walk was long enough for Draco to stretch and exercise his leg, but he was able to rest once there. He watched happily as Harry and Pansy were the perfect parents. He wondered if either of them had dated anyone in the last few years. He hated to think that Harry had been waiting for him and hadn't enjoyed himself. He was also saddened at the thought of Pansy not finding anyone. He would have to ask later.

They returned home later to find an owl flying outside the house. It swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder, extending its leg for Harry to take the parchment. Harry took it off and then the owl flew away. They all headed inside before he opened it. All the color drained from his face as he read the letter. "I need to talk to Neville," he said and then handed the letter to Pansy and Draco.

The letter basically said that the Ministry knew that Draco was living with Harry. It also stated that Draco was not allowed in the magical world and that he would not be allowed to stay there. Pansy squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly. "Harry will talk to Neville and get to the bottom of this." Draco cocked his head indicating that he didn't see why Longbottom needed to get involved. "Neville is a lawyer and Harry's best friend. He will be able to figure out what to do so that you can stay here," Pansy explained.

Truthfully, Pansy was a little worried if Harry felt that Neville needed to be involved. He was a regular visitor to their house, but Harry had only needed him as a lawyer a couple of times. He was most helpful when Blaise and Luna died and made sure that Pansy was legally listed as Liam's other guardian. Draco was startled to find that Neville was Harry's best friend. "I thought that Weasley and Granger were Harry's best friends." Pansy stared at him for a moment before answering. "You will have to ask Harry about that. All I can say is that they don't speak to each other anymore. Something happened before I moved in and I didn't want to pry."

That night Draco found himself eating dinner with Neville Longbottom. It was rather odd, but they were all several years removed from school so they could act like adults. Draco had been stunned when a very handsome man exited the fireplace and realized it was Neville. Neville had toned out over the years and dressed to show it. If he wasn't in love with Harry he might have been crushing on Neville. Neville, however, was straight and seemed to have a thing for Pansy. He blushed profusely at her and always looked down when talking to her. Draco found it very interesting that Pansy had the same reaction to Neville.

After dinner they went to the sitting room to discuss the letter. "I think that it would be best if you came clean with the fact that Draco is living here. To deny it would cause more trouble. However, you might get away with him being here since you don't technically live in the Wizarding world. Do you have a job, Draco? That might help to prove that you aren't trying to re-enter the Wizarding world." "I did have job until I was in the hospital. I was going to contact them tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I can continue there with my injuries. I can't hear out of my left ear and can hardly see out of my left eye."

Neville made some notes on a parchment. "Well, get in touch with them. Maybe they have something else you could do. I think that it would be best to come clean about Pansy living here. I know that you haven't been hiding the fact, but it will look better if you let the Ministry know. I don't think it will be a problem since Pansy is allowed to be here and she is Liam's guardian. I think you should come over to my office early tomorrow and we can draft a letter to send back." Pansy left to put Liam down while Harry and Draco said goodbye to Neville.

"I hope that living here won't cause you any problems. I guess that I could find somewhere else to live," Draco said. "Don't be ridiculous. I want you here. I would rather quit my job than lose you again. We will figure this out." Harry leaned down and gave Draco a kiss, on the mouth this time. Before it could get too heated, Pansy returned. "So, what now?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think that we should do what Neville says. He hasn't led me wrong yet. I know you didn't want people to know that you were here, Pansy, but I think that being honest would be best. I would hate for the Ministry to think that we had been deceiving them and then take Liam away from you." The color from Pansy's face drained at the thought of losing Liam.

Harry enveloped her in a hug. "I won't let that happen. I told Draco that I would be willing to quit my job and I can move most of my money to the Muggle world if I have to. I have a feeling that they won't want the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to leave the Wizarding world. That would be a blow to them."

Draco noticed Harry wince at the title. Towards the end of the war, while getting to know Harry, he had come to realize that Harry didn't care for the title. He just wanted to be Harry Potter. Harry thought that was one of the reasons he had always felt drawn to Draco, even when they were fighting. Draco had always seen him as Harry.

The next morning Harry left early to head to Neville's office. Pansy had called in at work saying that she had a family emergency that needed to be taken care of. Draco was able to get a hold of his employers and they had been rather worried when they had been contacted about Draco being in the hospital. Draco explained his situation, but they insisted that he come down and see if they could find him something else. Draco was relieved and said that he would try to make it there tomorrow.

Harry came home a little later than usual, making Pansy pace nervously by the fireplace. Harry finally tumbled out followed by Neville gracefully stepping out. After a round of blushing, Harry because he fell and Pansy and Neville for hidden feelings, they all sat on the couch.

"Well, I sent the letter and received another one asking to meet with the Minister. I'm not sure what good that is going to do, but it will be tomorrow. I have taken the precaution of moving a good chunk of my money to a Muggle bank, just in case. What has been going on here?" Pansy explained that she called in at work, since she didn't know what was going to happen. Draco explained that he contacted his work and they were willing to work with him and see what he was capable of. He said that he would be heading in tomorrow. "Well, I think that will help, Draco. I don't think that anything will happen, but it helps to have your status, Harry." Harry just cringed at the mention of his status and nodded.

Dinner was rather quiet with the exception of Liam talking away to everyone. Draco thought it was good to have him to help distract everyone from the tasks of the next day. Pansy took Liam to get ready for bed and said that she was going to go to bed as well. Harry and Draco decided to cuddle up on the couch and talk.

"Is there something going on between Pansy and Neville?" he asked. Harry laughed. "If you ask either of them, then no. However, I'm sure that you noticed all the 'covert' glances and blushing. I have tried talking to both of them, but they are both so stubborn. Maybe you could work on Pansy." "I did notice those things. It is obvious that they like each other."

Draco snuggled in close to Harry wondering if he should ask his next question. "Harry, I was wondering if you have been in any relationships these past few years." Draco saw Harry blush and was instantly curious. "When I first came out of the hospital, Ron and Hermione tried to set me up with several guys. I dated a few, but nothing really lasted. I think the longest was about a month. I stopped dating when I began looking for you full time." Harry was looking at his hands as though he was deep in thought. Draco wondered if Harry looking for him was what caused Weasley and Granger to abandon him.

Before Draco could ask, Harry began to explain. "I'm sure that you are wondering about what happened between me, Ron and Hermione. It started before the war ended. They were very upset when you came and we became friends. I tried to explain what you had been through and why you deserved a second chance. I thought that I had convinced Hermione, but Ron flat out refused to accept you. After the war, while I was in the coma, they made it their mission to make sure that you paid for what your family had done. They were the ones that had barred Luna from your trial." Draco noticed Harry had a few tears sliding down his face. He wasn't sure if they were for him, Luna or his lost friendship.

Harry closed his eyes and continued. "I didn't realize what they had done when I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. I stayed with them for a month until I ran into Luna and Blaise. I was shocked, but happy that Luna looked so happy. It was obvious they loved each other very much. Luna was slightly confused about why I was staying with them after everything they had done. She told me what had happened and I went to confront them about it. At first they tried to deny it or claim it was in everyone's best interest. I packed my things and moved to Grimmauld Place. I began my training as an Obliviator and began looking for you." Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze and a watery smile.

Draco was simmering with anger. He knew that Weasley and Granger didn't like him, but to deceive Harry like that was just mean. "I moved to this house just before I found Pansy. I didn't want to be reminded of everything that happened in the war, so I decided on a change of scenery. It took a month, but I convinced Pansy to move in with me. Meanwhile, Luna and Blaise had Liam and made Pansy and I his godparents. They died when he was three months old." Harry smiled at the mention of Liam and Pansy coming into his life. Draco was happy that there was some happiness in Harry's life.

"I haven't spoken to Ron and Hermione since I left. They were married about a year ago. They both work at the Ministry. Ron is an Auror and Hermione works with the Minister. I have a feeling that I will have to see her when I go to see the Minister tomorrow." Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

The two cuddled on the couch a bit longer until Draco yawned loudly and Harry insisted that they head to bed, especially since it was going to be a big day. Draco reluctantly extracted himself from Harry and hobbled to his room. His leg was getting better, but it was usually stiff at the end of the day, especially if he had been sitting for an extended period of time. Harry trudged up the stairs and decided to take a shower to calm his nerves about tomorrow. He put on his sleep pants and climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Pansy woke with a start when she heard yelling. Once the fog cleared from her head, she recognized the sounds immediately. She quickly put on her robe and went into the hallway. She rushed to Harry's room and found him in the throes of a nightmare. He had completely tangled himself up in his sheets and was struggling to get free. He was sweating from the effort and his face was contorted in pain. She came to the bed and could hear him mumbling something about being sorry and asking not to hurt anyone. Harry never spoke of his nightmares, but from his mumbling Pansy was able to come to the conclusion it was during the war and involved Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

Pansy untangled Harry from the sheets and then wrapped him up in her arms. "Harry, it's alright. It's over. Nothing is going to happen. I'll keep you safe. Shh." She lay down next to him and held him close whispering to him. She ran her hands through his hair and she could feel his breathing even out. She knew he was out of the nightmare when he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Pansy." She continued to hold him and rub her hands soothingly up and down his back. After about 45 minutes, she realized that he had fallen asleep again. She pulled the blankets back over them and fell asleep herself with Harry curled around her.

Hidden in the shadows of the hallway, Draco had watched the entire scene with tears rolling down his cheeks. He instantly recognized what he had been dreaming about since Draco had also had nightmares about the war. Seth had always seemed concerned when he woke up screaming, but he could only play it off as not remembering when he woke. Draco felt a slight pang of jealousy watching Harry curl up to Pansy, obvious that they had done this before. Draco headed back down to his room since Pansy had everything under control. He would ask her about it tomorrow.

Harry woke when the alarm went off and found himself snuggled up next to Pansy. "Morning, dear." Harry smiled as Pansy chuckled. She always said that to him when he woke up with her. He figured it was her way of lightening the mood. Harry was grateful that she had never asked what he had nightmares about. Usually they were about the war, but last night was different.

He had been stressing all day yesterday about the message from the Minister. He had shared his worries only with Neville, truly terrified that the Ministry would remove Pansy and Draco from his house. He told Neville that he was ready to quit his job and disconnect his house from the floo network. Neville had persuaded him to wait and hear what the Minister had to say before he took drastic measures. His nightmare had been the Aurors coming and having to remove Pansy, Draco and Liam from him.

Pansy noticed that Harry had gone still and realized that he was thinking about the nightmare. She figured it was worse than usual since he was still holding her close. Suddenly she could feel tears soaking through her nightgown. "Harry, what is wrong?" Harry gave a shuddering breath before answering her. "I had a nightmare that the Ministry came and removed you, Draco and Liam from me. I can't live if you all are out of my life." Harry hugged Pansy closer, making it difficult to breathe.

"Harry, look at me." Pansy nearly died when he looked at her with absolute terror in his eyes. "You are not going to lose any of us. Neville will make sure we are all together. You need to trust that he knows what to do. If worst comes to worst, you will leave the Ministry and get a job in the Muggle world. There is always an opening at the restaurant." Pansy winked, hoping to lighten the mood with her last comment.

Harry chuckled into her shoulder. "I think that we would kill each other if we saw each other that much. Let's get going. I would hate for Draco to find you in here and get the wrong impression." "Too late." Harry and Pansy jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. Harry blushed and buried his head in Pansy shoulder. "Damn, the secret is out. Harry and I have been having a secret affair for years now. I'm sure you don't mind sharing."

Pansy and Draco snickered at her comment, but Harry blushed even more and mumbled, "Pansy." "I am going to get dressed and get Liam up. I'll see you boys downstairs." With that she removed herself from Harry's tight grip and floated out of the room. When she passed Draco she whispered to him. "Be gentle. He had a hard night."

Harry lay back down on his bed and had covered himself with the blankets, trying to hide his embarrassment. Draco came in and sat on the bed. "Harry, are you alright? I came up here last night when I heard you having a nightmare. I was relieved to see Pansy was able to calm you down. I take it she does that often." Harry uncovered himself to look at Draco. "You aren't upset are you?" Draco smiled and shook his head. He really had no right to be upset. Pansy had been there to take of Harry, which was all Draco could hope for. "Yes, she does that often. I know it scares the shit out her when I have them, but she has always been able to calm me down. They are usually about the war. The one last night was not."

Draco wasn't sure if he should ask about it or not. It seemed to have severely shaken him. "Do you want to talk about it? I have nightmares about the war. You are lucky to have Pansy. Seth wasn't much help since I couldn't explain what the nightmares involved." Harry looked at Draco with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry about that. Do you still have the nightmares?" Harry asked. "No, not as often. I think that going into the Muggle world helped since I wasn't constantly reminded about it. Plus, I don't think that I, or anyone for that matter, saw all the horrors that you did. I think I would be worried if you were completely unaffected by the war." Harry was glad that Draco was able to cope. He was trying, but sometimes they seemed to return with a vengeance.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "I had a nightmare that Aurors stormed the house and took you, Pansy and Liam away. I don't think I would be able to survive without all of you." Draco pulled Harry into a hug and Harry hung on as if his life depended on it. "I keep thinking that I should just quit the Ministry and disconnect the floo and be done with it. We are more than capable of surviving without magic for everything." Draco chuckled at the thought. "True, but let's see what happens today. Neville will be with you, so there is no need to worry."

Neville came through the floo after breakfast to get Harry for the meeting. Neville seemed calm enough, but Harry was a nervous wreck. Draco and Pansy tried to be cheerful and optimistic for Harry, but as soon as he left the two of them sat at the kitchen table with nervous and worried grins.

"I have to go to see about my job. Would you and Liam like to come? I hate the thought that you would be here by yourself and then something happening." Draco would never forgive himself if he left Pansy and Liam alone and then the Ministry had decided to come over and take them. Pansy seemed to be thinking along those same lines and agreed to go with him.

Draco called a cab to take them all to his work. Pansy and Liam strolled along the street while Draco went to talk to his boss. His employers were all sad at what had happened to him. They offered him a position as a manager. He wouldn't be doing what he was before, but mostly making sure that everything went out on time and everything was on the right truck. Draco was thrilled that he would be able to continue to work. He took the offer, but said that he needed another week since they were having a family emergency at the moment that required him to be at home.

His boss also informed him that Seth had come by looking for him, but since they didn't know where he was, they honestly couldn't tell him. While Draco had never said anything at work about what went on at home, he got the impression that they knew anyway. Draco explained that he wasn't living with Seth anymore, but with a friend and her family. His boss let Draco know that they weren't allowed to tell Seth where he lived, so he shouldn't worry about that.

Draco left feeling better and hoping that this would help his chances of staying with Harry. He found Pansy and Liam at the toy store down the way. He explained that he was offered a different position with the company and would be starting next week, after all this craziness was done. Pansy was happy and relieved, also feeling that this would help his chances of staying.

Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were finally being shown to the Minister, and just as Harry suspected, Hermione was there. Her face was blank as she nodded to him and said hello to Neville. Neville had told Harry that he still saw Ron and Hermione on occasion. They were all pleasant around each other, but he knew that they were upset that he was still in contact with Harry. Neville had tried to explain to them why Harry had been so hurt and left them. He didn't think that Harry would want contact with them unless they were willing to admit to being wrong about Draco and accepting him in Harry's life if he ever found him. They had explained that they didn't think they had done anything wrong and didn't think that they would be able to accept Draco in Harry's life.

Neville had explained to Harry to let him do most of the talking. Neville knew that Harry might lose his temper if they were going to be speaking negatively about Pansy or Draco and especially Liam. "Harry, I just want to clarify the rules in regards to Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure that you know that he is not allowed in the Wizarding world. There are records that clearly state he was in St. Mungos." Harry remained silent so that Neville could speak.

"Minister, when the Aurors and Healers were called to Mr. Malfoy's flat, he had been so badly beaten that he was unrecognizable at the time. He hadn't used magic in over two years, so it took a while to identify it was him. He was in and out of consciousness for two days. It is the law that any magical person admitted to St. Mungos be allowed treatment. Mr. Malfoy is still a magical person whether he lives here or in the Muggle world." Harry noticed the Minister shift in his seat.

Harry was pleased that even Hermione seemed unsure of what to do. "Well, Mr. Malfoy now resides with Harry. Harry works for the Ministry and his home is connected to the floo network," the Minister continued. Again Neville addressed him. "Mr. Malfoy has work in the Muggle world. Harry's home in a Muggle neighborhood. Harry has agreed to cut ties with the Wizarding world so that Mr. Malfoy would be able to reside with him. He will quit his job, disconnect the floo and move all of his assets to the Muggle world." The Minster and Hermione both went pale. "Why Harry?" Hermione managed to get out. Harry looked at Neville and he nodded to let Harry explain himself.

Harry took a deep breath. "I am willing to do this for the ones that I love. There is no sacrifice I would be unwilling to make to make sure that Draco stays with me." Hermione looked saddened at the thought he would leave altogether. "Well, Harry, there is no need to be so dramatic about all of this. I think that if we could have proof that he was indeed employed in the Muggle world it would be fine to let him stay." Harry smiled at that. "I think that we could do that. Is there anything else, Minister?" Neville asked. "Yes, I was wondering about Ms. Parkinson as well." Harry tensed and he could feel Neville bristle at mentioning her.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson also lives with Harry. She is Liam's other guardian and has been living there and taking care of him as well as Harry. Is there a problem?" Harry was hoping that nothing was going to happen. "I don't see there being any problem. We were just surprised since Harry had never mentioned her before," Hermione answered. "It didn't matter and nobody ever asked about it. Plus, nobody was looking for Ms. Parkinson, so she didn't need to tell anyone either," Neville said. "If that is all, then we will be leaving. Harry and I need to return to work. Thank you Minister, Mrs. Weasley." Neville shook their hands and Harry did as well, although reluctantly.

They walked quietly back to Harry's office. Once inside, Neville cast a locking and silencing charm. "I'm glad that went well, but I am thinking that they are going to just wait until one of you steps out of line. I would like to go over the terms outlined in Draco's trial to make sure that they aren't going to take him away on some silly charge. I will also go over Pansy's terms for being released. I worked on the paperwork for Liam, so I know that he won't be taken away from you. I'm not sure if they will be able to take him away from Pansy, but I will double check." Harry sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He just wanted to live a regular life, more so now that he had found Draco.

Harry thanked Neville and then tried to get some work done. He had several reports to write about recent cases where he was needed. He finished early and then left, claiming to not feel well. He arrived home to find Pansy in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" he asked. Pansy shrieked and dropped the plate she was drying. She turned and glared at Harry. "You scared the shit out of me, Harry. We need a bell or something on the floo to announce when people come and go." She managed to calm herself while berating Harry.

"Liam and Draco are napping. We took a cab to Draco's work this morning. While Draco was talking with his employer, Liam and I wondered around the streets and looked in a toy shop. Draco has been given a new position at his work, thankfully. We walked some more, had lunch at a little café that Draco liked and then came home. They were both so exhausted and went straight to sleep. I would like to have rested, but have been so nervous about what would happen today, that I had to keep myself busy. The kitchen is now spotless."

Harry chuckled. When Pansy needed to release nervous energy, she took to cleaning. Harry grabbed some tea and they went and sat in the sitting room. "Well, it seemed to go alright. They had found out about Draco because he was in St. Mungos. Neville pointed out that St. Mungos is legally bound to treat magical people and that Draco was still a magical person even if he lived in the Muggle world. They would like to have proof that he is working in the Muggle world to make sure that he isn't trying to return. They wondered why we kept that fact that you lived here a secret. Neville pointed out that we weren't hiding it; just nobody seemed to wonder where you were and didn't think that I might take you in. I explained that I would have no problem cutting ties with Wizarding world." Harry chuckled at the memory of the Minister and Hermione's faces.

He was serious about what he would do if Draco, Pansy or Liam were threatened. "Hermione and the Minister looked ready to faint when I mentioned that. Neville is going to look into your release terms and Draco's trial and exile terms to make sure that they can't be sneaky." Pansy looked worried that they could all be in trouble. Harry took her hands to reassure her. "I won't let anything happen. I was serious about leaving the Wizarding world. I would do it in a heartbeat for all of you." Pansy relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. After a while Harry realized that she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her up and took her upstairs to her room and put her to bed.

Draco woke a little later and found Harry and Liam in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He came in and started some coffee. "How did it go at the Ministry?" Harry filled him in on what happened. "I don't think that it will be a problem to get proof of where I work. I'm sure that I could give them a pay stub. I will have to open a back account. I didn't have one before since I always needed the money right away and didn't have enough to save." Harry agreed. Draco had informed Harry that he would like to contribute something since he was living there. Harry only agreed since it would make Draco feel better.

The next couple of days seemed to go by quickly now that everything seemed to settle down. Draco had another appointment on Friday and was not surprised that there didn't seem to be anything that could be done for his eye. He would have to get glasses, but even then things would still be a bit hazy. His leg had healed nicely and was fine except for being stiff after a long day. Draco had been managing just fine with sight in one eye, so he was not too disappointed.

Things took a turn for the worse on Sunday night. They had just finished dinner, when Neville came through the floo. "Pansy needs to pack up all of her things and come with me right now." All three looked alarmed, but Pansy left with Harry following to help. "What is going on Neville? Why does she have to leave?" "I will explain when they come back down." Thankfully, Harry had used magic and Pansy's things were shrunk and packed.

"I'm sorry to just storm in here, but I got wind of some bad news. There is a clause in Pansy and Draco's release stating that they can't have contact with 'Suspected Death Eaters'. They both are considered such, so they can't live here together. I learned that Aurors are coming tomorrow to take Draco away. I thought that if I took Pansy with me, they would let Draco stay." Draco and Pansy had lost all color in their faces at the thought. Draco looked at Harry to see his eyes blazing with rage and his hands clenched in fists. They were all startled when the lights started popping.

Draco placed his hands on either side of his head. "Harry, look at me. We are going to be fine. Neville will watch Pansy so that we are not here at the same time. When I leave for work tomorrow, she can come and watch Liam until you are home. I will come home at a later time to make sure that she is out of the house. Nothing is going to happen. Look at my eyes." Draco was pleading as he could feel Harry's aura pulsing with rage.

Harry finally blinked several times and then hugged Draco as sobs shook his body. Draco led Harry to the couch and sat him down. Pansy came and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, I will be fine. Neville will keep me safe. You need to watch Liam tonight and I will be back in the morning. Please Harry. I love you and want us all to be safe. Keep Liam and Draco safe for me." Harry hung on tight to Pansy and nodded his head.

"Mommy, daddy," came Liam's little voice and Harry and Pansy both looked up. Pansy picked him and hugged him. "Baby, mommy is going with Uncle Neville, but I will see you in the morning. Be good for daddy and Uncle Draco." Liam smiled and gave Pansy a sloppy kiss. "Bye mommy. Wuv you." Pansy held on tighter as tears streamed down her face. "I love you, too, baby. Be good." Pansy kissed him on the head and handed him to Harry. "Okay mommy." Pansy kissed Harry and Draco and then gathered her bag. "I will be over early in the morning to help deal with the Aurors," Neville said. Pansy buried her head in Neville's chest as he left with her through the floo.

Harry and Draco sat stunned for a minute while Liam was happily waving to the fireplace and babbling, "Bye, bye, bye" to it. Harry handed Liam to Draco and then stood and began pacing. Liam turned to look at Draco. "Day, wuv you." Draco's heart melted. "I love you too, Liam. Let's get a bath and then bedtime." Draco got up and left Harry pacing in the sitting room. He took Liam upstairs and ran a bath. Bathing Liam distracted Draco from the events of the evening, since he still wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He had a feeling that Harry was planning what he needed to do tomorrow in order to leave the Wizarding world. After the bath, Draco got Liam ready for bed and read him several stories. Draco was a little reluctant to go back down stairs and face Harry. Finally, Liam fell asleep in the middle of the fourth book.

Draco gathered his courage to head back down stairs. He found that Harry was still pacing in the sitting room. Draco walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug. This got Harry to stop pacing and he wrapped his arms around Draco. He buried his head in Draco's neck. "I'm not losing you again. I don't care what I have to do, you are staying with me. Please don't leave." Draco hated hearing him sound so unsure of everything. Draco figured that Harry should be allowed to do whatever he wanted now that he had saved the world.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to leave. I love you, Liam and Pansy too much. Neville will find a way to make it work. Trust him." Harry nodded, but still held on tightly to Draco. Draco led them to his room and had Harry lie down. Draco went to get the monitor so that they would be able to hear Liam from Draco's room. When he returned, Harry had removed most of his clothing and was climbing under the covers in just his boxers.

Draco placed the monitor on his dresser and then got his own sleep pants to put on. He climbed into bed with Harry, wrapping him up in his arms. Harry snuggled closer with his back to Draco's chest. Harry didn't think that he had ever felt so safe. Draco twined their hands together and gave him a squeeze.

Harry returned the squeeze and Draco could feel him relax. "I don't want you to ever leave, Draco. I love you. You are right. Neville will figure everything out. I'm glad that he was still willing to be friends with me." Harry sighed wondering how everything had gone downhill. He had been so overjoyed when he found Draco a month ago, now he was scared that he would lose him. Harry had decided that no matter what would happen tomorrow, he would cut ties with the Wizarding world except for Neville.

Draco placed kisses along Harry's neck. "I love you, too, Harry. I won't leave." Having been reassured, Harry relaxed even further into Draco's embrace and enjoyed the loving touches Draco was giving. Draco heaved a sigh of relief when Harry had finally fallen asleep. He was saddened and angry that Harry was treated this way. Draco was used to this treatment and was expecting it from the Ministry. He felt that he only knew a portion of what Harry had had to endure since the war. They both seem to be recovering from deep wounds that would take a while to heal.

Draco woke early to the sound of Liam talking. "Dagon, rrrrr. Doggy, woof." Draco chuckled as Liam was having the stuffed animals in his crib making sounds. "Baby, are you ready to get up?" Draco heard Harry ask. He hadn't even realized that Harry was not in bed with him. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Liam squealed. Harry chuckled and then Draco could hear him blowing raspberries on Liam's stomach.

Draco got up and ready for the day. He headed into the kitchen to find Harry feeding Liam. "Day, day, day" he called when Draco came in. Draco came and gave him a kiss on his head and then gave Harry a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Harry smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry if Liam woke you up." Draco just waved it off and went to get some coffee. He had just started on his breakfast when Neville arrived.

Neville looked slightly disheveled. "I came as soon as I woke. I want to be here when the Aurors come over. Are you going to be here, Draco?" Draco looked at the clock. "I hope not. I'm going to call a cab and then head to work. Maybe that will work in our favor as well." Neville just nodded. "I see you brought coffee back in your house, Harry. Do you mind if I have some?" Harry chuckled. "Draco is addicted to the stuff, so I had to bring it out of storage. You have him to thank for bringing it into our house. I'm sure that he won't mind." Neville found a mug and poured himself some. Draco finished breakfast and then packed a small lunch to take. The cab arrived and then Draco was out the door.

Having Draco out of his sight, made Harry a little nervous. "I think that it will be good for him to be out of the house and at work. I'm sorry about coming over so suddenly yesterday and taking Pansy. I just want everything to work out for you, Harry." Harry didn't have anything to say, so he cleaned up Liam. "I'm going to take him up and get him changed and then change myself. Feel free to take on the Aurors for me." Neville smiled as Harry left.

He hoped that everything was going to be okay. He had decided that he would talk with the Aurors and then head to the Ministry to disconnect the floo and quit his job. He would also head to Gringotts to explain the situation and make sure that it wouldn't affect Liam's inheritance.

An hour after Draco left, the Aurors arrived. Harry was surprised that they had knocked on the front door. He was expecting them to fly out of the floo with wands drawn. Neville answered the door and was not entirely surprised that Ron was there. "Neville, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Neville stepped aside to let them enter. Harry was sitting with Liam in the sitting room. "I was invited over by Harry. Is that a problem?" Ron looked somewhat surprised, but shook his head. "Please, sit down and have some tea," Harry finally said. There was no use being rude or impolite.

Ron got right down to business. "We are here for Draco. He is in violation of his release by being in the house while Pansy also lives here. Where is he?" Neville spoke first. "Draco is at work. We informed the Minister that he had employment with a Muggle company and he is there during the day. Pansy no longer lives here. I'm sorry that you came out here for no reason." Ron and the other Aurors looked shocked. Ron thought for sure that he would finally get to see justice done to Malfoy, even if Harry couldn't see it was for the best.

"Where is Pansy, then?" Again Neville answered. "She is living with me. We have been dating for several months and she has agreed to move in with me." Harry hoped that his shock didn't show on his face. He was surprised that Neville was able to say that without blushing profusely.

Ron looked from Neville to Harry, trying to gage if this was true. Harry simply nodded his head when he looked at him. "Why didn't you mention this when you met with the Minister and Hermione?" he asked, clearly confused. "One, it wasn't anyone's business about Pansy's dating. That was not why we were there. Two, I asked her to move in with me on Friday, so it is a new development." Ron seemed to think this over, but got a hard look in his eyes when he looked at Liam.

"What about Liam? Surely Pansy and Harry would both want to be with him." "I came over to take Liam back to Pansy while Harry goes to work. That is the usual routine. Pansy watches him during the day while Harry is working and he watches Liam at night while Pansy is working." "We have worked out a great system that fits our schedules and allows Liam to be with one of us at all times. Is this a problem?" Harry finally spoke. Ron was unsure of what to do now. He stood and the other Aurors followed. "Well, I will have to discuss this with the Minister. I will just leave then" "You can tell the Minister that I will be in the office shortly if he wishes to discuss anything further. Bye, Ron." Harry escorted them out the door.

Harry sat on the couch again and then turned to Neville. "You have been dating for months, huh? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that one. My jaw nearly hit the floor. You need to warn me next time you pull something like that." Neville laughed. He knew that he would surprise Harry, but at least it was something that he had spoken to Pansy about. Actually, they had discussed plenty last night, including their feelings for each other.

"Well, we had a long talk last night about how best to keep you all together. We also finally admitted out feelings for each other. Are you happy now? Pansy knew what I was going to say. I will have to tell her that you managed to hold it together. She thought that you would blow the whole thing by being too surprised." Harry laughed knowing that he had a habit of showing his emotions openly on his face.

Harry handed Liam to Neville to take him to Pansy. "I'm going to quit my job and leave the Wizarding world. It probably won't be permanent since Liam will need to be there in the future, but I will be happier right now. I'm heading to Gringotts to explain the situation and make sure everything will be okay with Liam's inheritance. I will then head to the Ministry and disconnect the floo and quit. I'm sure that people will throw a fit about it, but I just don't care. I want a somewhat normal life with Draco and Liam. I want Pansy to be able to move back here or come and go from your place as she pleases." Neville couldn't argue with Harry on any of those points. At least he didn't seem to want to cut Neville out. "I understand Harry. I want you to be happy. I will help you anyway that I can." Harry gave Neville a hug and watched Liam wave as he took him to Pansy.

Harry first went to Gringotts and was assured that nothing would happen to Liam's inheritance. The goblins were sad that Harry had removed most of his money, but he reassured them he left a lot in the vaults and that he would be back eventually. He went to the Ministry and first disconnected the floo from his house. They were a little surprised, but they didn't ask questions of 'The Boy Who Lived.' This was one of the few times Harry was thankful for the title. He reached his office and informed his boss that he was quitting. He didn't seem very surprised, since there were rumors flying around the Ministry. He told Harry he understood and let him know that he could come back when he was ready.

Harry was surprised that he was not stopped by the Minister on his way out, expecting a confrontation over his quitting. He managed to get home and have lunch before he was bombarded with owls. Harry was glad that he was able to keep the wards on his house, so none of the owls could enter. He was also glad that he had disconnected the floo and no one could get through. He had decided that he would need to find a new place to live since the Ministry had this address on file. He would talk to Draco and Pansy.

Draco arrived home just before dinner. He was laughing at the owls flying over head. He had to tell the cab driver that the neighbors bred owls to use like carrier pigeons. The driver was a little skeptical, but seemed to think it might be plausible. "These arrived after lunch. I was actually surprised that it took so long from the time I quit to when I got home. I haven't wanted to read any of them, so I just let them circle hoping that they would return to whoever sent them."

Draco and Harry were getting ready for dinner when there was a knock on the back door. Harry's wards allowed a select few to apperate into the back yard. Harry opened the door to find Neville with Liam. "Daddy, wuv you," Liam squealed as he was handed to Harry. Harry hugged Liam close, thankful that he was safe. He wiggled, wanting to be put down and toddled over to Draco. "Day, day, day. Wuv you." He held up his arms for Draco to pick him up. "I love you, too, baby. Were you good for Mommy?" Liam smiled at the mention of Pansy and then began wiggling wanting Draco to put him down.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner, including Neville. Harry explained to Neville what he had done that day, not surprising him in the least. They all laughed at Draco explaining to the cab driver about the owls. Neville finally took his leave saying that he would be back tomorrow to get Liam. Harry went to give Liam a bath and put him to bed. Draco changed into his sleep clothes and then waited in the sitting room for Harry. Draco was in deep thought and didn't notice Harry return until he sat down next to him. "What has you thinking so hard, love?" Draco turned and kissed Harry. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to find a new job or just stay home with Liam?" Draco asked. "I was thinking of staying home for a bit. I feel as though I have deserved it." Draco chuckled. If anyone deserved to do nothing for the rest of their life, it was Harry.

Harry continued with the rest of his plan. "I was thinking of moving. The Ministry knows where I live and can come and bother me anytime they want. I don't want to move too far away from Pansy, since she and Neville have finally declared their feelings for each other." Draco looked surprised. Harry told of what happened in the morning and what Neville had said. "Well, I guess that is one way to get your feelings out in the open," he laughed. "I just want you and Liam to be safe and not have to watch over our shoulders for the Ministry. We will have to go back to the Wizarding world when Liam is older, but hopefully no one will take notice of you." Harry suddenly realized that he was making all these plans involving Draco and he wasn't even sure that Draco wanted to stay in his life.

Harry looked at their entwined hands and never wanted to let go. It had been heartbreaking all those years when he had thought he had found Draco only to find it was someone else. He remembered coming home and breaking down while Pansy tried to reassure him that he would find him one day. "I guess I should be asking you if you are okay with all the plans I have made. I would like you to be here with me, but I'm not going to force you."

Draco hated seeing Harry so unsure of himself. He wanted the strong and confident young man he knew before all this mess. "Harry, I don't have plans to go anywhere else. I love you. I love Liam. I want to be a part of your lives for as long as you'll have me." Harry smiled and then lay his head down on Draco's shoulder. He wondered if Draco would marry him and want more children.

The following week was uneventful as Pansy continued to stay with Neville and Liam would travel back and forth. While Draco was at work, Harry poured through brochures of houses for sale. He wanted to find somewhere that was closer to Draco's work and keep his distance from the Ministry. Neville and Pansy were living in Neville house which had belonged to his parents. Unfortunately there was nothing in the area that was close to what Harry was considering for his next house. He had decided that he wanted something with several bedrooms and a large lot.

He finally settled on a few houses that he wanted Draco to see. They spent the weekend looking at the houses and decided to buy one of them. Draco reluctantly agreed to let Harry buy the house. Harry was kind enough to not point out that Draco had very little money, but told him he could decorate the place. The house was close to Draco's work, so Draco would be able to take the bus. He wanted to get his license but wouldn't be able to since he couldn't see out of his left eye. Harry said he might get a car and he would be able to take Draco to work some mornings.

Two months after the mess with the Ministry, Harry and Draco moved into their new home. Draco was particularly excited because Harry had wanted to share a bedroom with him. So far they had been taking turns sleeping in each others room at the old house. They had not had sex yet, but neither had been shy about wanting to do other things. Being intimate with Harry had been eye opening. While he had had sex and done many other things with Seth, it was never very intimate. Draco had always seen it as just satisfying a need. Once Seth moved in and the drinking and abuse got worse, Draco had actually not wanted sex. He could count on one hand the number of times he had actually had an orgasm while having sex with Seth the last year they were together. It was easy to get away with not enjoying himself since Seth always topped and seemed to pass out after he had an orgasm in Draco.

Harry had wanted to proceed slowly so as not to injure Draco, but once it was deemed that Draco was fit for such things, they had entered this aspect of their relationship with gusto. Draco was hoping that they would be able to have sex in the new house, in their new room. Since Harry had left the Wizarding world, he had remained at home and watched Liam full time. Pansy came over in the mornings after Draco left and spent time with Liam and Harry. Even though Harry was out of the Wizarding world, they were unwilling to take the chance with Liam, Pansy and Draco. Thankfully, Neville and Pansy were still going strong and she didn't mind living with him.

* * *

Liam was sitting behind his desk reading and pulling at his hair. It was a bad habit that he had inherited from his Dad. He and his Papa had been poring over these files for the past month. He was still shocked that it had taken over 20 years for anyone to do anything about this. He figured that his Dad and Father didn't care all that much anymore, but he knew his Papa and Mom had always been concerned.

It was first brought to his attention when he attended Hogwarts. He had wondered why his Father couldn't ever accompany them to do his school shopping or come to any of his Quidditch matches. His Father always told him that he got to see them in the pensieve memory from his Dad, but he could see that his Father was still a little hurt about not being there.

He didn't question why his Father couldn't come until his fourth year when Claire Weasley began taunting him about his Father not being allowed to come to school and that he must not care all that much about him. Liam had gone to talk to his head of house, Professor Flitwick, and was given the opportunity to fire call his Dad at work. His Dad assured him that he would be there on the weekend and would explain everything.

Liam was understandably upset about everything, but was assured that his Father did love him very much and wished that he could see him at school as well. That was the only reason they had ever been sad about him being exiled. Liam accepted this and while he and his younger brother, Sam, were often teased by the Weasley children, they had a fairly normal time at school. It probably helped that the Weasleys were all in Gryffindor while he was in Ravenclaw, like his biological mother, and Sam went into Slytherin, like their Father.

Liam chuckled slightly at his unconventional family. His Dad, Father and Sam all lived about 5 miles from his Mother, Papa, Alice, Frank and Sara. Liam knew that he was not biologically related to any of them, but they were his family none the less. In fact, Alice and Sam would be starting their seventh year in a few weeks. Liam had graduated three years ago and had gone to work with his Papa.

About six months ago he talked to his Papa about getting the restrictions lifted on his Father. His Papa was all for the idea, but Liam suggested that they try to keep it a surprise. He wanted his Father to be able to go shopping in Wizarding areas if he wanted and to be able to perform magic again. He didn't think that his Father would, but he wanted him to know that he had the option.

Now he was just finishing up on the final paper work to be presented to the Minister for his signature. Liam had convinced the Minister that his Father had been a model member of Muggle society and had not ever returned to the Wizarding world since his stay in St. Mungos. He pointed out that his Dad had gone through a dangerous home delivery just so his Father would be able to be present for Sam's birth. The Minister had agreed, especially since it was also known that Liam's Dad was Harry Potter and if anyone would be able to keep his Father in line, it would be him.

Draco and Harry were sitting down to a quiet dinner when the floo came to life. Harry had reconnected the floo when he returned to work as an Obliviator about 15 years ago. "Dad, Father are you here?" Draco and Harry both smiled at hearing their son. Liam had moved out about six months ago wanting to start life on his own. Draco and Harry couldn't deny him, so had helped him move into his own place. They missed him terribly, but usually saw him once a week. They also figured that he wanted his own space so that he could see more of his girlfriend, Alisson, without his parents around. Pansy seemed a little upset that he was on his own, but they thought it was just because he was the first to do so.

"We are in the kitchen, Liam. Are you hungry?" Liam entered the kitchen and Draco still usually had to do a double take at seeing him. He looked so much like Blaise that it sometimes tore at Draco's heart. However, Liam's piercing blue eyes, that were from Luna, were what made people want to talk to him and be in his company. "I can't stay for dinner. Alisson is making me something. She took a cooking class at the Muggle college and wanted me to try a few things she has learned." Liam blushed slightly, while his parents gave him a knowing grin. "I came by for another reason."

Liam nervously handed his Father the rolled up parchment. Draco's hand began to shake slightly when he saw the seal from the Ministry. They had not been bothered by the Ministry since Liam started school. The Aurors had come by at that time to remind Draco that he couldn't go to Diagon Alley to shop with Liam and that he wouldn't be allowed to go to the school. Being out of the Wizarding world had not affected Draco until then and then it hit him hard again when he couldn't see his son play Quidditch or attend his graduation three years ago.

Harry watched nervously, wondering what the Ministry could possible want with Draco. They had been following all the rules and there should be no reason that they would be in trouble. Draco slowly opened the parchment and began reading. Harry was startled when his hands began shaking more and tears began to fall down his cheeks. When he was finished reading he looked up at Liam. "How?"

Liam, while holding back his own tears, smiled at his Father. "I was very upset with the way you had been treated over the years and asked Papa if there was anything to be done to change things. He helped me put together our argument to present before the Minister. It has taken a couple of months, but the Minister signed that today."

Harry took the letter from Draco and read it. He was shocked to see that the Minister had granted Draco the right to re-enter the Wizarding world. While Draco had only appeared upset a few times when he would miss milestones in his children's lives, Harry knew that he had missed some of what the Wizarding world had to offer.

Draco stood up and enveloped his son in a hug. "Thank you so much, Liam. I am proud to have you as a son and I know that Blaise and Luna would be proud as well." That made Liam shed a few tears. "I wanted you to be able to do things that you had been denied in the past and not have to miss out on all of lives. You can see Sam and Alice off to school this year. You can watch Frank and Sara play Quidditch. You can have ice cream with us in Diagon Alley. You can own a wand and practice magic."

Harry stood with tears streaming down his face and hugged Liam as well. "Thank you, Liam." Harry's mind was racing with all the things that they could do now. He had wanted to travel, but was unsure about it with Draco's standing. Now they could get a portkey and travel as they saw fit. He was also excited that Draco would be able to attend Sam's graduation at the end of the year. Most of all he wanted to marry Draco. They had not been allowed since Draco could not be part of the Wizarding world.

Later that night, Draco and Harry sat curled up in front of the fire. They had called over to Neville and Pansy's and thanked them for their help. Neville apologized that it had taken so long to set things straight. Pansy was just excited since she had been dying to show Draco all the fabulous new shops that were in Diagon Alley.

"I can't believe that I will be able to go to be a part of everyone's lives in the magical world. I will admit that through the years I was getting more and more upset that I was missing out on their lives. I know that you tried to do as much as you could, but it still hurt to miss out on everything." Harry placed a kiss to Draco's temple. "I understand. I could see you getting upset again, knowing this was Sam's last year. I always knew that watching everything through my memories was not the same. I love you, very much."

Draco smiled that brilliant smile that always melted Harry's heart and kissed Harry on the lips. "I'm just glad that I can do those things now. I really don't want to do too much more in the Wizarding world. I think that we have carved out a nice life for ourselves the way things are. I would like to get a wand and practice some magic, just to know that I haven't lost my touch. Otherwise, I like staying at home while you do all the hard work at the Ministry." Harry chuckled. Draco had quit his job when Sam was born so that he could stay at home. It worked out nicely, especially since his eyesight was getting worse. Now he was completely blind in his left eye, but he had managed. Harry returned to work a year after Sam was born.

Harry settled more comfortably in the couch with Draco. "Well, perhaps you would like to accompany me this weekend to get Sam's school supplies and get you a wand. Then I would like to discuss travelling the entire summer, some with the kids and some without. How does that sound?" Draco snuggled close. "I like the sound of that."

Harry pulled out a small box that he had been saving for years. "Mostly, I would like to get married. Will you marry me?" Draco, shedding a few tears, opened the box to reveal a thin platinum band with small diamonds. He looked into Harry's bright green eyes, shining with love for him. "Yes." They kissed each other passionately on the couch before heading to their bedroom. Both fell asleep with bright smiles on their faces, knowing the future looked even brighter.


End file.
